


What Really Happened During Lairport

by turtlekz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Free Balling, Frottage, Kissing, Lairport, M/M, Mile High Club, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ripping of Clothing, Rough Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlekz/pseuds/turtlekz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' not entirely sure that having sex in the small, cramped bathroom is really a wise idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened During Lairport

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the revelation that both Harry and Louis are part of the Mile High Club, (which, I mean, we already sort of knew, but it's so nice to have confirmation!)
> 
> I took [Alice's](http://intenselouis.tumblr.com/) comment about the reality of having airplane sex "Airplane sex is like shower sex: a myth," and ran with it. So I guess this is for you Alice!

“H—Har— _Harry.”_ Louis thunked his head against the mirror. “Ow fuck.” He glanced down at the head of curls that was bobbing up and down. “This is a terrible idea.” He breathed out, his eyes slipping shut in pleasure.

Louis cock left Harry’s mouth with a pop. “What why? Don’t you want to be able to say that we joined the mile high club?”

“Harry, it’s not something that you just go around advertising.” Louis shifted his bum against the edge of the counter, it was getting numb. Harry noticed his twitchiness and stood up from his kneeled position on the floor and placed his rather large palms against Louis’ cheeks, squeezing briefly before yanking him up onto the counter.

Louis yelped, the cold metal of the sink pressed into his skin and he gripped Harry’s shirt roughly in retaliation, there was already a small hole forming between the chest and shoulder piece of his overly large shirt. He wiggled his finger into the hole, pressing against warm skin.

“Why not?” Harry pushed further into Louis’ space. Honestly, there wasn’t enough room in this shoddy toilet for even a single person, let alone _two._

“Why—why not what?” Louis panted as Harry began sucking against the side of his neck and thrusting slightly against his bare crotch, the roughness of his jeans made him shiver.

“You said you don’t go around advertising that you’re apart of the high mile club. So. Why not?” The last word was punctuated with a harsher thrust of his hips. Louis’ moan attempted to turn into a formulated thought, “Because…” He trailed off, trying to hitch a leg around Harry’s waist, but was restricted by his trackies pooled around his feet. Harry must have noticed his struggle because the warmth was suddenly gone from Louis’ chest as he dropped down to yank off the pants from his ankles, leaving his shoes on. It left enough time for Louis to bite out, “Because it’s like an unspoken rule, _Harold._ You don’t necessarily want people to know that you’re sleazy. You only tell if someone asks about it. And even then, you’re supposed to be coy about it.”

“Well, we’re not being coy now are we?” Harry rose up again and connected their lips with a scorching kiss. His tongue immediately pushing into his mouth. Louis rocked backwards at the force of it and tilted his head to allow the intrusion.

Louis leaned back against the mirror, the facet digging into the small of his back, and he wrapped both legs around Harry’s waist. The roaring of the plane’s engine dulled out the sucking sounds of their mouths.

Louis tore his mouth away from Harry’s and pushed up his chest as he heaved, “Are you going to try and fuck me in the tiny bathroom of an airplane? Airplane sex is a myth Harry, just like shower sex.”

Harry growled, bending his head down to attach his lips to Louis’ left nipple and sucking harshly. Louis groaned, the reverberations tingling through his nipple and into Harry’s mouth. Harry wasn’t suckling gently, but as if his life depended on it. He bit the skin around the nipple and removed his mouth, leaving a string of saliva attached. He breathed a cool breath on the hardened nipple and switched his attention to the other, but not before muttering into his chest, “that’s not what happened the other night.”

“I nearly _died_ the other night. That’s what happened.” Louis stammered out.

Louis thinks back to the other night in LA, when he had joined Harry in the shower to give him a blow job, but their snogging underneath the waterfall facet had gotten a little enthusiastic and they accidentally knocked over an open bottle, ignored it, and then Louis slipped on the conditioner that laced the bottom of the tub. He almost cracked his head open. Shower sex wasn’t happening again anytime soon. He sniffed indignantly. A sharp bite on his chest brought his attention back to the man sucking more love bites onto the flat plane of his chest.

Louis gripped a handful of curls, they were already messy, he reasoned with himself, so he gripped tighter, causing Harry to let out a whimper and come back up to reconnect their lips. This time Louis shoved his tongue far into the mouth and gave back as good as he got.

He pressed his hand into the insistent bulge pressing against his hard cock. He was about to drag down the zipper when Harry mumbled out “wait, wait” against his lips and gripped his wrist tightly. Louis went lax against the motion.

“What?” He spoke into Harry’s mouth, letting out a whimper when Harry pulled back out of his reach.

“Harry.” He growled. He gestured to his red cock, a bead of pre-come dribbled out of the tip. “You’re the one who was reading into my ear that stupid magazine in our seats ‘How to Turn on Your Man: 101 Tips to lead to a Satisfying Orgasm,’ You had better fucking put out now. I’m all hot and bothered. There’s no bloody way I’m lasting the rest of the 14hr flight with a _massive—”_

Harry interrupted, “it’s not _that_ massive. _”_

Louis reared back, _“Massive.”_ He insisted. “Hard-on.” He glared at the man who was grinning at him. Louis put his finger back into the worried hole of Harry’s shirt and pulled harshly, the satisfying ripping sound music to his ears. Harry’s mouth popped open.

“Louis! I was just getting the condom and packet of lube stashed in my back pocket.” Harry forcefully yanked out the mentioned items and threw them onto Louis’ chest.

“Ohh.” Louis was mollified. “Well then hurry the _fuck up.”_

Harry looked at him with a sharp glance and plucked up the packet of lube from his chest, tearing it open gently and rubbing the gel between his fingers for a bit. The bathroom was silent, the two men held down in a staring match. Harry reached down while keeping eye contact and pressed his index finger to his hole. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed. He missed Harry’s smirk, instead focusing on the sensation of a long finger entering and rubbing against his walls.

Harry moved his finger in and out a few times, finally pressing in a second digit on the same stroke. Louis’ breath hitched and he rocked up against Harry, his cock seeking friction against Harry’s stomach. The pre-come smeared against the skin just underneath his butterfly. Louis moved a hand to push the substance up with is thumb to paint the tattoo.

Harry sucked his stomach in at the motion, “Lou. Can I?”

“Yeah, yeah” He slurred, “‘M ready.”

Harry removed his fingers gently, tugging at his jeans and shoving them along with his underwear down haphazardly. Meanwhile Louis took it upon himself to rip open the condom and pinch the tip, rolling it onto Harry’s cock the second it was freed from its confines. Harry hissed at Louis’ first touch of the day to his sensitive cock, but Harry didn’t have any time to enjoy it as Louis withdrew his hand to settle back against the mirror and raise an eyebrow.

Harry pouted, but squeezed out the remaining lube in the packet onto his palm and giving himself a couple of strokes.

He pressed a kiss into Louis’ cheek at the same time his cock nudged against Louis’ hole. Louis sucked in a breath and willed himself to relax, trying to allow Harry’s cock enter him without any pain of the stretch.

Harry slowly pressed forward, his hands kneading Louis’ arse until his balls were pressed flush against Louis’ arse. He waited until Louis was accustomed to the stretch before withdrawing and pushing forwards. He built up a steady rhythm, the lube making it an easy glide for his cock inside Louis.

Harry placed his hands down on the counter on either side of Louis’ waist, hunching his back and rocking his hips forwards. Louis’ cock brushed up against Harry’s stomach and he sucked in a breath.

Harry began thrusting harder, sucking a kiss into the side of Louis’ neck, his cock long and hard, and deep in Louis. Louis clenched down around his length in an attempt to have Harry lose it. His actions worked, and Harry brought a hand up to lightly grip the front of his neck to force him into a kiss.

Louis shifted slightly into the kiss, causing the tip of Harry’s cock to brush up against his prostate. Louis jerked in Harry’s grip and rocked his hips upwards.

Harry’s other hand squeezed at Louis’ hips, the pain from the cramped position and the fingertips pressed into his sides was beginning to make his body tingle as parts started falling asleep.

Harry took Louis’ distracted attention to be an insult as he suddenly began slamming in and out of him quickly. Louis’ voice caught in his throat, and he let his mouth fall open in silence.

He felt the fission of tension beginning to coil in his abdomen and clenched down again on Harry, knowing that by his erratic pace, he too, was close.

Louis leaned forward in an unspoken question and Harry kissed him in reply. Their lips were slick with spit and glided against one another, panting into one another’s mouths.

Harry did a particularly harsh thrust and, _“Oh fuck.”_ Louis ripped his mouth from Harry’s and moaned, “Harry—Haz—” Little _uh uh uh’s_ left his mouth, and his toes began curling. “I’m gunna—”

Harry took that opportune moment to pull himself out of Louis, causing a short wail to release from Louis. Harry quickly swallowed it up with his mouth and began jerking himself off with fast motions, the _click click click,_ of lube and come audible over the roar of the engine. With a guttural groan, Harry released himself onto Louis’ stomach. He stomach clenching and groans continuing to emanate from his throat.

Louis whimpered, “What the fuck Haz. I was so—so close.” He heaved a breath, thunking his head back against the mirror for what seemed the hundredth time.

Harry puffed out harsh breaths into Louis’ neck. Louis turned away from the heat of it, the sweat on the back of his neck trickled down between his shoulder blades. He could feel the tips of his hair beginning to dampen. His cock throbbed in painful arousal and just as he went to go relieve himself of it, Harry gripped both his hands and placed them underneath his bum. “Hold yourself up.” He demanded.

Louis had a hunch where this was going. “Harry, this isn’t fucking possible.”

Harry looked him deep in the eye with a serious face. “When there’s a will, there’s a way.”

Harry reached down to bend Louis’ legs up, but Louis bitched, “Ow fuck, I’m not that _bendy.”_

Harry made a distressed noise but pulled Louis off the the sink instead into his chest. The stinging of his skin being ripped away from sticking to the sink for so long was enough to ebb down his erection a bit. He went to reprimand Harry for his actions, but he was suddenly turned around and bent forward over the sink, his cheek pressing against the mirror.

Harry pried open the globes of Louis’ arse, squeezing firmly before diving right in and lathing a tongue over the winking hole. Harry sucked at his rim, switching to quick little dips of tongue, making Louis groan upon feeling the wet tongue probe at him.

Louis placed his palm flat against the mirror, and arched his back a little further, spreading his legs to allow more room for Harry’s face in between his cheeks.

Harry licked a stripe along along the crack of his arse, from his tailbone to behind his balls. He shoved his face further and poked his tongue into his hole. Louis began releasing little pants, the passage of time between them fucking and Harry’s face in between his cheeks was blurred together now, his cock a hot n’ hard heavy mess between his legs, pushed up against the counter. Harry reached a hand around to grip him firmly at the same time his other finger pressed into his arse.

Louis twitched at the dual sensation, Harry’s relentless was taking it’s toll on his body. He felt overheated, twitchy, and so, so hard, after being on edge for so long now, he wanted release. Harry didn’t seem keen on giving it to him yet, for the finger pressing inside him wasn’t searching for that sweet spot, but was instead moving at leisurely pace.

“Harry, please.” Louis whispered.

“Please what Lou? I’ll give you what you want, as long as you tell people that we joined the mile high club.”

Louis’ throat constricted and he let out a whine. He didn’t give in to the peer pressure, but instead pressed his arse against Harry’s face in reply. Harry removed his mouth from Louis’ arse and tutted at him, “Louis.”

 _“Uhnn._ Fuck, fine, fine, the next time someone asks, I’ll be emphatic about it. I’ll answer so fast—“ His reply was cut off when Harry crooked his finger just right, and began moving it furiously against his prostate. The combination of Harry’s hand on his length with firm strokes and his now attacked bundle of nerves finally brought him to sweet release.

He cried out before slapping a hand to his mouth to cover it and letting streams of white paint the counter door. Harry stroked him all through his orgasm to the point of over sensitivity, and the finger in his arse tortured the bundle of nerves, the slow movement creating twitches of aftershocks to shudder through his body.

He weakly swatted at Harry’s head when it became to be too much. He panted heavily, his breath steaming up the mirror. His forehead slipped on the sweat that had transferred onto the reflective surface. He pushed himself off the counter and Harry gripped his hips to turn him around. They engaged in a lazy kiss, Louis half-heartedly placed his hands with Harry’s to help him pull up his jeans. He bit at the now exposed skin through the hole in his shirt. “Whoops.” he said.

“Oh yeah, ‘whoops’ my ass.” Harry muttered dryly, placing a hand against Louis cheek and giving him a light smack. “You ruined my shirt.”

“Ow fuck.” He rubbed at the skin, “It was already bloody ruined. Don’t you have another hole somewhere?”

Harry shot an arm upwards, his fist nearly punching the ceiling as he displayed the hole that was in his armpit. Louis shot out his finger into the hole and Harry giggled, bringing his arm down to trap Louis’ hand in the warm, and slightly damp crevice. Harry nuzzled his sweaty forehead against Louis’ and pecked him on the cheek.

Harry had to dress Louis for him. Louis’ eyes slipped closed, as he felt Harry putting his pants back on for him, the long ago discarded sweater was swooped down over his mussed up hair. Harry licked his finger and brought it down on a few fly aways. Louis squawked in protest, pushing the offending hand away to deal with his own hair. it would have to stay side swept now.

He was guided out of the bathroom, unaware of Harry taking action to wipe away at the mirror and the door of the cupboard. He lethargically dragged his feet back to his seat, not noticing the look the stewardess gave to the pair.

He was asleep almost instantaneously upon returning back to his seat. He felt Harry drag a blanket over his body, he already felt too warm, but didn’t bother removing the blanket. A kiss was pressed into his hair and a whispered, “I’m so glad we got to publicize the fact we fly together.”

“Mmm.” Was all Louis had to offer.

Harry continued. “And now we’ll always remember it as the day we joined the mile high club.” Harry bit down on Louis’ earlobe at the comment, and Louis jerked his head away from the evil mouth, turning over onto his side to face away from Harry.

Harry snickered, but didn’t let it deter him as he snuck his hand down under the blanket, and under his sweater, to rest possessively on his stomach.

Louis mumbled nonsensically and fell asleep.

____________________________________x.x______________________________________

He’s standing up to stretch his cramped back the moment the seat belt sign is off after the plane lands. He raised his hands high into the air and squeals a little at the relief of the tension in his muscles.

Louis sleepily follows Harry down the steps of the plane and into the Australian heat. He isn’t paying attention to where he’s being lead, but as he’s smacking his lips, it turns into a yawn. He’s scratching at a phantom itch underneath his belly button when he realizes that he only feels one edge of fabric.

He frowns and lifts up his sweater to reveal his tanned skin, and the bunched up waist of the grey track pants. There’s no collar of briefs peaking out.

 _“Harry.”_ He hisses, “You forgot my fucking underwear in the bathroom!”

Harry lets out a cackle at the realization. He stops walking in the middle of the path, bending over to slap a hand against his thigh. His abrupt stop causes Louis to bump into him with an oof, placing his crotch directly into Harry’s bum. Harry straightens and turns around with a quirk to his eyebrow.

“Again Lou? I mean, we’re kind of out in public now. That’s just called indecency. Have you no shame? I think it’s illegal to have sex in public.” He says thoughtfully, mostly to himself.

Louis smacks him on the arm, “It’s illegal to have sex on an airplane!” He damn near screeches.

Harry whips around hissing, _“Shhhhh!”_ At him, but he’s grinning nonetheless.

Louis knows that he has a grin plastered onto his face as he waves his hands to the fans that are awaiting their arrival at the gates. He’s not too bothered by the lack of clothing on his end, nor the disheveled look of Harry’s appearance. They won a small victory today by being allow to publicly fly together. He’s going to let Harry have his fun with his new membership of the mile high club.

Harry flashes a peace sign at the fans and he shakes security’s hand along with Louis and they both pile into the vehicles.

The tour’s already off to a good start he supposes.

____________________________________x.x______________________________________

It isn’t till nearly a year later, a tumultuous year to boot, when someone does finally ask them, that the roles seem to be reversed. Louis remembers his end of the bargain.

Harry’s the hesitant one to reveal any clandestine information, when Louis, upon being asked by Jonathan Ross if any of them were a part of the mile high club, doesn’t hesitate to flip his paddle to ‘I Have,’ first out of the boys.

He sees Harry glance at him out of the corner of his eye and watches the slight nervousness in his gaze, as he turns his paddle to the same answer. Harry suddenly flips his paddle over his shoulder behind the couch. Louis tries to school his face into normalcy, but he knows there’s probably a hint of fondness there somewhere as there usually is.

Jonathan Ross goes to pick up the paddle and return it to Harry. Both of them pretend to be coy and hover between flipping their paddles to “I Have” and “I’ve Never.”

Whatever, he’s sure that people are going to pick up on things now anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a couple of hours, and unedited on my part, but I wanted you to have it. :)
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://turtlekz.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Or reblog this [Post](http://turtlekz.tumblr.com/post/133038680794/what-really-happened-during-lairport-by) :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! 
> 
> -Turtle


End file.
